En la mesa se juega para ganar
by Alice-Baskerville22
Summary: Ser una joven mujer, en sus veintitrés años dejando atrás una vida diferente ahora con una vida de ensueño es lo que muchas desean pero para llegar ahí no es tan fácil como parece. Ahora, esta luchadora deberá pelear por sus objetivos en la vida teniendo como rival a quien fue hace tanto tiempo atrás el amor de su vida. La vida realmente puede ser mala con sus jugadores. Todo esto


**Mani:** ¿normalmente publica algo nuevo en vez de actualizar? O.o?

 **Lucy:** Siempre lo hace u-u)

 **Alice:** e-e) ¿Qué?

 **P.D:** Algunas escenas son parecidas o mejor coincidencias al ova 2 de Fairy Tail XD. Me inspiro en escribir.

 **P.D2:** Ustedes deciden si se continua o no? :)

 **Disclairme:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen (Si fueran míos hace rato que hubiera vista ya par de besos entre Erza y Jellal) son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 _-Recuerdos-_

 **N/P: Mis asistentes opinando con la protagonista de paso**

 **N/A: la autora opinando**

 **-Narrando la autora-**

* * *

 **En la mesa se juega para ganar**

 **Capítulo 0: Prologo (Recuerdos I)**

.

.

.

 _-¡Me gustas!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si, se confesó al fin. ¿Qué le contestara él? ¿Qué le dirá? ¿Le dirá que sí? Esto hay que grabarlo para futuras generaciones…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Tu-u…! ¡También me gustas mucho!-_

 _-alzack…-_

 _-Biska…-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seguía observando desde las binoculares hace rato que aquella dulce pareja que confesaban su amor mutuo mientras que yo solo pensaba en aquel amor imposible. Sentada detrás de unos arbustos me lamentaba profundamente dejando ya de mirar, si seguí haciéndolo solo me sentiría peor._

 _Qué envidia le tenía a esa chica de mi clase, ella si podía confesar sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta desde que estaban en el jardín de niños._

 _¿Cómo se eso?_

 _Mis fuentes me lo dicen, yo lo ese todo, hasta lo que cenaron anoche_

 _( **N/P: Mani:** No mínimo es adivina/ **Erza:** Se también que también te internaran en un hospital/ **Mani:** ¡¿Qué?!) Por algo eso soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. _

_Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo yo podre lograr tener esa valentía?_

 _Volví mi vista hacia la recién pareja que se iban de las manos agarradas felizmente por su amor. Al rato de irse me levante mirando a todos lados de que nadie me viera saliendo detrás de los arbustos sacudiendo un poco mi uniforme estudiantil que no me favorecía para nada, parecía un cuadrado por todos los ángulos. Me coloque mis lentes, unos lentes grandes y cuadrados. Por causa de estos, sin olvidar mis frenos parecidos a los del pequeño Willy Wonka de la Fábrica de Chocolate con Johny Deep, soy su fanática No. 1._

 _¿Qué más?...unas espinillas en mi rostro de adolecentes ¿Qué? Toda joven o chica tiene en su rostro pero las cremas me están ayudando a desaparecerlas por completo._

 _Mi cabello recogido en una coleta que llegaba hasta mis hombres y sin olvidar mi inteligencia además de mi séptimo sentido femenino…sin presumir, era conocida como…_

 _Erza la presidenta cabeza de tomate nerd._

 _¡Qué fastidio!, odiaba ese estúpido apelativo, lo gracioso de esta historia es que me llaman con otros apelativos pero no recuerdo muy bien cuales era._

 _Ahora todos se preguntan ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién es esa voz que habla? Sí, soy la narradora…Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, presidenta del Consejo y comité, olvide mencionar, del estudiante en la escuela Magnolia. Tengo 14 años._

 _Soy bastante madura para mi edad._

 _Guardando mis binoculares versión bolsillo en el bolsillo de mi falda. Toda mujer necesita unos a la hora de espiar sin ser descubierta y que sean fáciles de llevar, cualquiera que desee unos me puede llamar al XXX-XXX-XXXX que les consigo uno a mitad de precio tenemos de todos los colores, con diseños y- ( **N/A: Alice:** ¡Esto no es un anuncio comercial! o)… bueno volviendo al tema **(N/P:** **Erza: ¡** No olviden llamar!/ **Mani:** yo quiero uno en color negro con toques azul marino/ **Alice:** ¡Dejen de distraer a los lectores! O ¡Dios!) _

_Me encamine hacia el salón ya que pronto el receso acabaría. Caminando por el jardín detrás de la escuela llegue al área de deportes detrás de las gradas donde algunos de los estudiantes practicaba y las porristas los apoyaban. Yo también practico un deporte pero lo hago más como pasatiempo pero aun así yo lo vi… Cabello azul, ojos del mismo color, piel morena, estaba dos clases adelantada a la mía .Tenia 17 años._

 _Su nombre era Jellal Fernández, un as en los deportes que lo hacía en uno de los más populares de la escuela por ser la estrella del equipo de futbol americano además era listo todos los maestros lo admiraban, sus notas en los exámenes eran perfectas aun siendo tan joven, el chico perfecto para cualquier chica, todas morían por el siendo la envidia de los chicos._

 _De tanto verlo la cara se me apuesto roja ¡Qué vergüenza!...pero seamos sinceros él no me gusta. ¡No! Él no me gusta._

 _Él no me gusta…_

 _Él no me gusta…_

 _Él no me gusta…_

 _El me gusta._

 _Yo lo conozco desde antes, desde que era una niña muy pequeña, su casa estaba al lado de la mía yo siempre lo veía jugar desde la ventana del segundo piso como toda una pequeña con el corazón enamorado pero nunca tuve el valor de acercármele. No tenía el coraje para hacer eso y menos después de lo que paso ese día un año atrás._

 _Lo vi jugando con los demás de su equipo al parecer estaban practicando, solo di un suspiro, sabiendo que un chico como ese no se fijaría en mí, ni se acordaría ni en los sueños más horribles o peor si fuera la única en este mundo elegiría morir que eso. ¿Eh?...Vamos erza, nada de ponerse triste. Debo dejar de leer las novelas de romance trágico por un tiempo…_

 _Oh, ya acabaron._

 _Todos los jugadores terminaron de jugar y empezaron a recoger sus cosas para irse con las porristas, parece que era regla que si era jugar tu novia debía ser porrista. Nunca comprendí eso._

 _¡Se está acercando a las gradas!_

 _¡¿Qué hago?! Que no sepa que estoy aquí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Jellal, mi vida!-_

 _-Hola, Ruth-_

 _-Pensé que practicarían todo el día-_

 _-El entrenador dijo que debemos descansar para el próximo partido-_

 _-Ya veo-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bien, esconderme detrás de las gradas en el suelo era una idea muy buena para situaciones donde el chico que te gusta se acerca pero debí suponer desde un principio que no era por mí que él se acercaba. Levante un poco mi mirada, escuchándolos hablar y la vi a ella…Ruth Wallen, la chica perfecta de la escuela, 17 años, rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo de grandes proporciones, el deseo de muchos chicos hasta de maestros, en cambio yo… ¡Tener poco busto no es malo!... ¿Eh? pues sí, lista en un grado que nunca podría superarme HA HA HA ***Risa de vieja malvada*** Cofcofcof... ¡Me ahogo! ¡Me ahogo!..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Jellal, sabes esta noche va a ver una fiesta en casa de John y pensaba si podíamos ir los dos juntos para divertirnos un rato-_

 _-No sé realmente-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Con ella no!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Pero si quieres vamos-_

 _-¡Si, te adoro mi vida!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Demonios! ¿Eh?... ¿Qué están haciendo?...Ellos-s-s-s-s-s se está-a-a-an besando-o-oo…_

 _Como pude olvidar ese detalle. Son novios es lógico que se besen pero no enfrente mío, no me gusta para nada… ¡Basta!_

 _La chica súper popular de toda la escuela, envidia de muchas chicas (Mi incluyo solo un poco) y deseo de chicos, Jefa de las porristas con sus mini faldas y pompones naranja. Era la novia del chico que me gustaba. No podía seguir así, si seguía viéndolos be-e-esa-arse-e… ¡¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?!_

 _¡¿Cómo es posible que me guste un chico con novia?! Realmente cupido no relaja con sus flechas cuando lo atrape si llego a verlo le diré un par de palabras._

 _Vamos erza, nada de sentirse mal debes aceptar la realidad, acepta la r-e-a-l-i-d-a-d._

 _Él ya tiene novia, se están…Mejor ni lo digo… ¡Aunque está prohibido hacer eso en las instalaciones estudiantil y más en público! y lo peor ¡Se le pega como garrapata! ¡La odio! ¿Qué tenía ella que yo no?... verdad, belleza._

 _Ya terminaron._

 _Esta decidido, después de tanta demostración de amor no quiero verlo cerca… ¡No quiero que él se vaya con ella, no, no lo quiero! ¡Sí, soy egoísta y algo infantil pero aun así…aun así…_

 _Esto es un amor no correspondido…si tan solo semanas atrás cuando hable con él por primera vez, desde hace tantos años, no hubiera actuado como toda una tonta él no se hubiera reído para salir de ahí como si nada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¿Qué haces ahí erza-san?-_

 _-Pensando-_

 _-No se nota…-_

 _Llevo rato mirando el cielo acostada detrás de las gradas después de ver como se besaron con pasión y se fueron de manitos agarradas. Di un suspiro cansada, sufrir por amor, siendo tan joven, me estaba lastimando a veces. Oí una vez hace tanto tiempo que el primer amor duele… ¿Qué habrá dicho eso?...No lo sé…Reacciono a los pocos segundos, ¿Quién me está hablando?_

 _-¿Lucy?- Me volteo algo melancólica viendo a una de mis pocas amigas- ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!_

 _-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti-_

 _-¿eh?-_

 _-No te vi en todo el receso así que vine a buscarte y te encontré aquí atrás, es raro que no estés en tus rondas por los pasillos-_

 _-hoy no tuve deseos de hacerlo-_

 _-¿Algo te sucede erza-san?-_

 _-No, nada malo- Sonreí mientras me levantaba- Vamos que las clases comenzaran en pocos minutos ¡Una presidenta no puede llegar nunca tarde!-_

 _-Está bien-_

 _Ahora todos se preguntan ¿Quién es esta chica? Es fácil, ella es Lucy Heartifilia, tenía la misma edad que yo y al igual que yo era conocida como "la rubia tonta" por ser rubia y tener un promedio de nota normal. Lucy es una persona sincera a la hora de decir la verdad o lo que siente no le gusta la hipocresía, le encanta escribir, por eso sus notas no son tan altas ya que se la pasa leyendo o escribiendo en mayor parte además de que a veces de usar unos lentes grandes como los mío._

 _Me siento feliz de que sea mi amiga, es la primera persona a quien puede contarle todos mis problemas de amor y ella me escucha. Eso sí me hizo olvidar por momentos mi dolor, que siempre disfrazo con una sonrisa._

 _-Lucy, no te quedes ahí, vamos-_

 _-Ya voy-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Caminamos hasta llegar al salón de clases donde detuve mis pasos frente a la puerta…algo me huele sospechoso…_

 _-Entremos-_

 _Decía Lucy abriendo la puerta lentamente para mis ojos quienes en un rápido movimiento la abrí de una sola patada viendo como aquel objeto causante de burlas caía al suelo ante la sorpresa de todos y todas las estudiantes, ya les conté que practico un deporte, bien, pues como sabrán los deporte que practico es taekwondo, karate y esgrima lo sé, todos saben que el reglamento de presidentes te exigen saber esos deportes ( **N/P: Lucy:** ¿Cuál es ese? o.O)._

 _El borrador lleno de polvo de tiza cayó al suelo._

 _Por segundos un ambiente de tensión se sintió el aire y todos aquellos que estaban paradas se quedaron mirando hacia la entrada. Como toda presidenta entre viendo a uno de los estudiantes jugar con la mesa del maestro incumpliendo las leyes no dañar los muebles inmobiliarios de la escuela… ¡Nadie hace eso mientras yo viva! De un solo golpee lo deje tirado en el suelo frente a los demás que a mi parecer sudaban frio ¿Por qué? No se_

 _Dando una sola orden mientras me colocaba bien mis lentes estando parada enfrente de todos los demás estudiantes._

 _-¡Es suficiente de estos juegos! ¡Todo el mundo a sus asientos, las clases comenzaran!-_

 _-¡Hi!-_

 _En menos de tres segundos las butacas estaban organizadas, el aula limpia y todos sentados como buenos estudiantes. Sí, todo es perfecto._

 ** _"Ella da miedo…."_ Pensaron todos en conjunto viendo al pobre chico noqueado en el suelo por incumplir las leyes.**

 ** _"Incluso los peores delincuentes puede burlarse todo lo que quieran de erza-san…pero, cuando ejerce su papel de presidenta nadie se atreve a ignorarla y menos burlarse…me pregunto ¿Por qué será?"_ Pensaba Lucy con una sonrisa forzada sentándose en su asiente adelante.**

 **-¡Ah! ¿Qué te crees cabeza de tomate?-**

 ** _"Bueno…casi todos…"_**

 _-No eres nuestra jefa, así que ni te creas ese papel- Me hablo señalándome con toda indiferencia y malicia Mirajane Strauss, una de mis compañeras de clase de mi misma edad, una rebelde a las reglas de la escuela ya que venía con la camisa remangada hasta arriba teniendo parte del escote abierto, la falda más corta de los normal, muñequeras de metal con púas en las muñecas, un collar igual, su cabello blanco recogido en una alta coleta realmente me dan ganas de enseñarle que las reglas se respetan si o sí. Nosotras nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños, mucho tiempo._

 _-Alguien tiene que poner el orden-_

 _-Oh, si ¿tu? ¿La presidenta nerd?-_

 _Paciencia…cuenta hasta diez, 1, 2,3…_

 _-Porque que yo sepa nadie pidió que lo fueras-_

 _Recuerda erza debes tener calma…estas en una edad de crecimiento donde debes madurar y olvidar los viejos tiempos._

 _-O No cabeza de tomate peor que Betty la fea-_

 _¡Ya! ¡A la basura la madurez!_

 _-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunte con enojo sintiendo un aura rodearme al igual que Strauss_

 _-Lo que oíste-_

 ** _"Oh, oh…" Pensaron todos hasta Lucy en conjunto al ver un aura negra rodeando a la peli roja y la albina quienes se miraban dispuestas a matarse entre ambas volviendo a ignorar al pobre chico en el suelo._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bien, lo siguiente que paso fue que yo ahora estoy caminando tranquilamente a mi casa con un par de benditas en la cara y los brazos ya que después de lo sucedido Lucy nos llevó a mí y a Strauss a la enfermería atendidas y regañadas por la enfermera de la escuela. Estoy segura de que ahora mismo debe estar peor que yo, cuando me fui no podía moverse bien…jumjum…nadie le mando a desobedecer las reglas._

 _-¡Ay se me olvido que mañana hay entrega de trabajos! Erza-san ¿me ayudas por favor?-_

 _-No creo poder-_

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _-porque yo tampoco lo he hecho, me pase la semana estudiando para el examen de mañana-_

 _-¡¿hay examen para mañana?!-_

 _Me reí un poco por la expresión de Lucy quien casi empezaba a llorar ya que no lo fue muy bien en el último examen. Yo siempre le digo que deje de leer un poco sus novelas y se dedique a estudiar o hacer la tarea pero…algún día ocurrirá ese milagro? ¿Quién sabe?_

 _-No, Lucy, es una broma- Le comente haciéndola mirarme con tristeza_

 _-Erza-san no digas eso que casi me da un infarto-_

 _-Lo siento, pero no te preocupes, yo tampoco he hecho el trabajo- Y eso que soy la más responsable de todos la escuela…pero…nadie es perfecto. No, yo si soy perfecta, por algo soy presidenta, es solo que me la pase jugando video juegos online y se me olvido…he he. No le digan a nadie._

 _-¡Entonces hagámoslo juntas!- Contesto volviendo a sonreír_

 _-Y ¿Sabes de que hablar en tu trabajo?-_

 _-Sí, yo hablare de…-_

 _-oye tu guapa-_

 _-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí-_

 _-es toda una preciosura-_

 **Unos hombres con vestimenta de delincuente las observaban con malas intenciones a ambas**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Pregunto Lucy extrañada por esa repentina aparición**

 ** _-Nosotros solo queremos jugar un rato contigo guapa-_**

 **-¡Suelta a Lucy!- Grito erza causando un susto en todos los presentes. Con seriedad se quitó sus preciados lentes para dárselos a Lucy- Cuídamelos un momento**

 **-hai-**

 **-Jujuju-Con un aura siniestra rodeándole comenzó a sacar un tubo de hierro que estaba dentro de su uniforme asustando a todos- Nadie lastima a un estudiante enfrente de mi cara y más si es mi amiga-**

 **-¡Un tubo de hierro!- Grito uno sorprendido**

 **-¿De dónde lo saco? ¿Es maga?- Decía el otro igual de sorprendido por eso**

 **-¡Vamos chicos, no hay que temer es sol!-**

 **No pudo terminar el líder del grupo ya que fue golpeado por el tubo hasta caer al suelo de un solo golpee**

 **-¡LO GOLPEO!- Dijeron todos a la vez hasta Lucy incluida viendo como erza tenía el tubo en la cabeza del líder y una pierna en su trasero mirando a los otros delincuentes.**

 **-Siguiente-**

 **-¡Corran está loca!- Grito uno de estos comenzando a correr seguido por los demás quienes estaban asustados**

 **-¡Esto no terminara aquí hasta que alguien muera!-**

 **-¡AAAAHHHHHH!-**

 **-¡ES UN DEMONIO!-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-¿Erza-san…?- Lucy miraba como erza se había ido corriendo a perseguir a los delincuentes quienes salieron corriendo más rápido al verla acercarse a estos- Con razón todos le tienen miedo…-**

 **Diciendo eso salió corriendo también para seguirles detrás.**

 **-¡Corren muy rápido!-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Oh! ¡Ya recordé! Uno de mis apelativos es Erza "Titania" no sé como pero la gente imagina unos nombres tan raros…_

 _Continuara…._


End file.
